The invention relates to an opening cylinder for open-end spinning machines or the like and more particularly to opening cylinders including helically running grooves to accommodate fittings.
Such opening cylinders are used on a large scale in the textile industry. Their purpose includes breaking the fiber band fed to them into individual fibers. Accordingly, they are of essential importance for the end product to be produced. In this connection it is important that the fittings of such opening cylinders operate as continuously and as evenly as possible in the fiber flow.
Basically individual needles, needle bars or saw-tooth wires are known as fittings for such cylinders. The saw-tooth wires can be cheaply produced but will unravel. Thus, they do not guarantee optimum combing quality. In contrast, needle fittings are more desirable, but as a rule require higher expenditures for a first outfitting, or for replacement which is generally required at regular intervals.
To achieve a distribution as even as possible of the tips engaging the fiber band over the processing width, it is known, as described in DE-GM No. 73 45 782, to provide roller shells with a helically running groove for accommodating a saw-tooth wire. The saw-tooth wire is stretched in the groove, and if necessary, is additionally fastened by glueing. The grooves of such prior known rollers shells extend there around, so that the inclination of the helical lines in the projection form an angle somewhat less than 90.degree. with the longitudinal axis of the roller shell. Such known roller shells with corresponding outfitting exhibit the fundamental disadvantages inherent in the system of saw-tooth wire outfitting, and cannot be simply replaced.